


An unexpected visitor

by StoriesOfASlut



Series: An unexpected visitor. [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Buddies, F/M, Fucking, Nervousness, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesOfASlut/pseuds/StoriesOfASlut
Summary: Explicit scenes.Being made into a collection currently.Enjoy ya pervs





	An unexpected visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit scenes.   
> Being made into a collection currently. 
> 
> Enjoy ya pervs 

It's cold, dead of night and the only thing heard is the clicking of my nine inch stilettos against the cobbled alley as I make my way to this experience.   
I'm not sure what I find hotter; walking alone in nothing but a black knee length coat covering my black lace lingerie and nothing else; the cold breeze that is sliding it's fingers so softly over the already damp thong that I'm wearing or the idea that you have no idea that this is about to happen, that you've wanted; even needed this but never expected it to happen quite like this.   
My pace slows slightly as a large wind prickles my legs and whispers across my already throbbing pushy. As I walk to you, nervous and excited, all I can imagine is how you will take me, what will your reaction be? Will you stay there for a while and observe me or will you immediately have to have me? A few more steps and I'll know.   
I'm ready for you!   
I knock on your door and smile as you let me in, no hints dropped, just another chilled night with a friend. No expectations or assumptions. Then as I walk into the living room I start to unbutton the coat, my cheeks warm and flush with an eager embarrassment. Suddenly, there's a small thud as the jacket hits the floor and I'm stood there including in all my glory, feeling as hot and as ready as I can be in this moment. I wait anxiously for you to make your move.   
Your face is one of shock and awe at the nine stone, curved body in front of you like a platter.   
Then you did it! Then; without a second thought decided it was time. Your arms swing around me and I'm pulled into you; one hand sliding toward the base of my back, the other wrapped in multicoloured locks.  
The hot, frantic embrace moves straight to the rough carpeted floor where my now soaked panties are removed and thrown.   
There's no time to move to the bedroom, the sofa or even time to move to a wall. We both feel it, we both want it but I need you! I need you now!   
I gasp as I feel you start pushing; loving the feel of the curved, thickness you're giving me. With one thrust of your hips you are fully embraced by something you thought you'd never feel.   
You pound into me as hard and as fast as you can; beads if sweat begin to form and my eyes roll with the waves of pleasure passing over us and I feel you fill every part of me. Your hips bucking and legs shaking as I claw up your back, leaving you breathless.   
This, this thing we started tonight.   
It started so nervously and ended in school euphoria, I've never done this before. Tonight I have embraced my inner slut.   
You let her out tonight and you didn't even see her coming.


End file.
